The old master 3
by macdog123
Summary: Year's after the battle of endor an old master from a order thought dead has risen from the depths of corasont. Constructive criticism


THE OLD MASTER 3

By: G.C.P.B OR JERRY BAILEY

Prolog:

The return of a master.

10 years earlier.

The entire temple felt the power that had entered the force was surrounding the cloaked figure as he made no effort to hide its true power.

The figure continued all the way till he was at the council room door, the door flew open revealing the entire council of the new jedi order in a meeting with the grand master skywalker at the head of the circle. lightsabers all ignited a multitude of colors al pointed at him, the cloaked figure put his hands forward revealing he only had one hand the other was prosthetic.

" I come in peace" a deep booming voice came forth from the depths of the hood.

" your control over the force is remarkable who was your master?" master skywalker asks

"the same as yours" he replies

"obi wan had two apprentices" skywalker replies

"your other master" he replied

"yoda" he said " welcome back master windu"

"how did you know it was me?"

"he said he had few apprentices but you were always one of his favorites" he replied

" thank you do his legacy give his legacy a good name." he said

" we welcome a new member of the new jedi order grand master mace windu" skywalker announced to the council.

"no just master i will not become grandmaster of this order i will how ever request a padawan."

chapter: 1 the landing

The ship slowly sank down the dust and dirt flying everywhere as the ship touched down on the cracked planet. Two men jumped off the ship with lightsabers drawn with a blaster in their off hand.

"Master, nobody around" the the youngest of the two said to the one in the hooded cloak as he sheathed his deep purple blade.

"Very good Patar" the hooded one said placing a dark hand on his padawan's shoulder as Patar sheathed his deep blue blade.

"Thank you master" he replied nodding his head.

"Clear, come down now" the hooded one said into a com that had previously hung on his belt.

"Copy coming down" a voice replied over the com.

As it was said a large ship came into view overhead as four smaller ships came down to sit in a line men in white armor caring blasters jumped of the ship's blasters pointed in all directions.

"At ease assemble speeders" the hooded said.

"Allso commander to me" he said as an afterthought as a man in armor with blue outlines came over.

"Helmet off" the hooded one said as the commander followed taking off the helmet

"General Quan sir." he replied

"Good work Quan now what are the results of the the over planet search" the hooded one said as he pulled down his hood revealing a mask covering most of his face.

"the plant seems to be split in half sir, this part is all desert with small villages around every oais which makes getting water more of a challenge." Quan informed the two jedi.

"And the other side?" Patar questioned the commander.

"Yes the other side right, well it is the complete opposite of this side large forests and lots of farms and towns and a city plu." he was cut off as one of the troops came to inform them that the speeders were ready and what to do next.

"pack up" the masked one said

"you" he said pointing at one of the troops.

"me?" he squeaked

"yes you" he said as he gestured to come over

"you are going to fly my ship if anything short an attack happens there will not be a scratch on it understand" he growled the solder was shaking his head so fast it might have come off.

"You didn't have to scare him that badly you know." Patar said as he brought his speeder up next to his masters.

"I know but if you need it done make sure they do it right and i just made sure he would do it right." he replied to his padawan.

"Sir town up ahead" one of the scouts said over the com link

"Good work pull back to main group" he replied

"All scouts come back." Patar said into his com link.

The town came into view moments after the last scout returned.

"Who goes there were armed so go away" a old man yelled on top of the "wall" of cracked stone.

"Jedi of the new Jedi order." the hooded one replied.

"there is no Jedi order any more, what game are playing." he spat at them and after closer inspection he spied the lightsabers hanging from their belts.

"SITH!" he spat at them.

"Not Sith, Jedi of the new order." Patar said trying to calm the man.

"If you are Jedi prove it" he said the gun in his hand not moving from them.

"Here we go light it up" the hooded one said igniting his deep purple blade as Patar ignited his deep blue almost black blade.

"You speak the truth?" he said falling on his knees.

"By the force yes we've have told you that three times now" Patar said sounding exasperated.

"Thank the force" he cried "I am not the last."

"You are a Jedi?" the hooded one asked

"Yes master windu" the man said with a smirk.

"You, silent now" windu snarled at the Jedi.

"Yes master" he said with his head with head down and a defeated look adorned weathered face.

"Men secure the perimeter." mace windu snapped at the troops.

"Patar with me" his eyes leveled on the other Jedi "Taro come now"

Taro suddenly went pale eyes wide in fear of the powerful Jedi master in front of him.

"Follow me" he said leading the seething Jedi and his confused padawan to a small hut.

"Welcome to my home" Taro said gesturing around the small hut

"You fool you revealed my identity I masked my force presence for a reason it's to prevent sith from hunting me down for the death of vader's apprentice." he said to the shock of both Jedi.

"I I had no idea" Toro stuttered out.

"I am so sorry mas..." but was cut off as they heard blasters firing men and women and the feel of the dark side.

" Sith" Mace Windu snarled out three light sabers ignited simultaneously

"Patar Taro you deal with the droids i got the Sith" Mace Windu ordered the other two still searching for the the Sith lord.

"It has been a long time master Windu" a voice said behind him said

"Andeddu" Mace Windu said in a even tone "tell me how is your master?"

"You will pay for that Windu" the man behind him snarled at him.

"You ready?" Mace Windu asked his former apprentice padawan turning around.

"The real question is are you ready?" Andeddu taunted him as they circled each other light sabers drawn. Then he charged using the agility of being younger to get the upper hand but Windu had many years of experience to deal with him by sidestepping his wild attack, and striking with his own quick left slash that the sith lord barely dodged as he lashed out in his blind rage him as he lunged caching Mace Windu of guard and stabbing him thru the gut.

The world slowed down as Patar turned around seeing his master impaled on the sith lord's lightsaber.

"No!" he yelled as he summoned his master's lightsaber and dual wielding them as he beat the sith lord into the ground finally coming out of his blind rage he he found the sith lord dead at his feet a bloodied mess of blood and guts and charred flesh he staggered back dropping the blades as he was. His hands and the hilts of the lightsabers covered in blood.

"Patar" the strained voice of windu called

"master" said as he ran over the elder Jedi

"keep the galaxy safe Jedi knight" he said with a final breath.

Patar stood up slowly.

"call down the ships" he said to one of the troops.

"young man" said to a young boy "fetch me some water"

As the little boy ran off to that Patar slowly turned around to face Taro a look of helplessness on his face.

"help me" he croaked falling to the ground as everything crashed down on him, the death of his master and the sudden promotion he had yet take out the braid.

"calm down deep breaths embrace the force." Taro said to shell shocked knight coming up behind him pulling out the braid.

"you don't need that any more" as the boy came running back with water.

"thank you" patar said washing off the 2 lightsaber hilts

"here" he said handing the boy a small pile of gold.

"Let's get him out of here he said summoning the dead sith's lightsaber from next to the pile that at one time had been an apprentice to a fallen master. But was now a pile of charred flesh and ash. 


End file.
